


Little Secret

by iamagraveyard



Series: Our Little Life [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Little Space, M/M, babyboy frank iero, ddlb, little frank iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamagraveyard/pseuds/iamagraveyard
Summary: Frank Iero is caught in little space by his husband, Gerard.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Our Little Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641421
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [10rings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/10rings/gifts).



It’s a sunny but chilly October afternoon and 25-year-old Frank Iero-Way is blissfully sitting cross-legged on the living room floor of the spacious city apartment he shares with his husband of three years, 32-year-old Gerard. Gerard is away at work right now like he usually is at this time of day on a weekday, and it’s during these times that Frank really gets to be himself in his happy little space. Right now he’s watching Peppa Pig (his favourite show) and happily sucking on his pacifier while he holds his soft, comforting baby-blue blankie in his arms. He’s just finished colouring in his Sesame Street colouring book and it’s still sitting on the glass coffee table in front of him, open to the page he’d been working on which is a picture of Elmo and Grover. His favourite colouring markers are haphazardly strewn all around the book on the tabletop, some of them left uncapped because Frank easily gets distracted and often forgets. 

Frank gets into little space every weekday while Gerard is at work—it’s sort of his secret escape from the world and he’s done it for a while now, even since before he and Gerard had gotten married. The reason he hasn’t told Gerard about his daily time spent in little space and his age play and daddy kinks is because to be honest he’s afraid that Gerard will think it’s weird and that he’ll make him stop or something. He does feel guilty at times for keeping such a big part of his life from his husband, but right now he just doesn’t feel brave enough to share this secret—he’s just too embarrassed and ashamed and what if Gerard just doesn’t understand? 

Every weekday evening Gerard gets home at the same time: 5:30 p.m. That’s how Frank knows when to put his toys and blankie and other things away so that Gerard won’t see them when he walks in. Right now it’s 4:30 p.m. and Frank knows that as soon as this episode of Peppa Pig is over he’ll have to pack up his things and hide them away again and that part of his routine always makes him sad. On the TV, Peppa Pig and her family are talking about Cousin Chloe coming to visit with Baby Alexander, and Daddy Pig says, “I’m sure Baby Alexander won’t be _that_ noisy,” just before Baby Alexander arrives, crying loudly. Frank giggles animatedly at this and becomes even more immersed in the episode, even though he’s already seen it a couple times before.

It’s just after this that Gerard walks into the room, having just gotten home from a busy day at work—his boss had let him leave an hour early since he’d missed taking his lunch break that afternoon. He looks down and sees Frank sitting cross-legged on the floor, watching a children’s show on the TV with a pacifier in his mouth and a tiny, blue baby blanket in his arms. He sees the open colouring book with all the markers strewn messily around it on the coffee table. He’s utterly confused about what his husband is doing with all these childish things, like, he really does not know what to make of all this.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Gerard asks.

Frank is startled and jumps a little at the sound of Gerard’s voice as he had no idea that he’d walked into the room. His heart begins to race and he rips the pacifier out of his mouth, hiding it underneath the shirt of his matching pyjama set as if Gerard hadn’t already seen it. Frank just sits there silently looking up at Gerard and wondering what he‘s doing home so early. He feels sick to his stomach because his husband looks upset and Frank knows this isn’t going to go well...

“You gonna explain this shit to me or just fuckin’ sit there and stare at me?” Gerard snaps, growing impatient as he waits for an explanation for the extremely odd situation he’s just walked into.

Frank looks down at his lap for a moment, not sure what to say or where to begin to explain any of this. He hadn’t prepared for this at all and he’s just at a complete loss for words. 

Gerard sighs frustratedly, walks over to Frank and grabs the TV remote from out of his hand before switching off the TV, leaving them in complete silence. “If you don’t say something in the next five seconds, I’m gonna fucking yell at you, Frank, and I know how much you hate that. Five...four...three...”

“Please don’t be mad,” Frank says quickly, looking up at Gerard with big puppy dog eyes. 

Gerard calms down a little when he sees how scared and cute Frank looks right now. He sighs again and waits for Frank to say more.

“I...I like to get into little space when you’re at work. It’s sort of like my escape. I didn’t tell you because I was embarrassed and scared of what you would think of me if I told you,” Frank says. 

Gerard has a confused expression on his face when he says, “Little space? What the hell is that?”

“It’s when you get into the headspace of a child and like...enter a childlike, carefree space...sort of like an escape from the adult world,” Frank explains, feeling his cheeks turn pink with embarrassment as he does.

“So you’re telling me you pretend to be a little kid everyday?” Gerard asks, sounding judgemental and making Frank feel even more ashamed and embarrassed.

Frank nods. “Yeah, I mean...there’s a bit more to it than that, but yeah.”

Gerard is absolutely stunned at what he’s hearing. “A bit more to it? Like what?”

“Well, littles sometimes have a caregiver...which would be you if you were cool with it...like, caregivers basically treat you like a kid and help keep you in little space and have rules and punishments and stuff...like, you’d be my Daddy, and I’d call you that,” Frank explains.

Gerard’s brow furrows. “So is this like some sex thing or something? Like, do you have a daddy kink?”

“Little space isn’t inherently sexual, but yeah, I do enjoy age play and I do have a daddy kink...”

Gerard shakes his head, just trying to wrap his mind around all of this new information he’s learning about his husband. “So, how long have you been doing this for?” he asks.

“Um...I started getting into little space like a year before we got married,” Frank admits.

Gerard’s eyes widen. “ _That long_?” he asks, shocked. “Why have you never told me?”

“I already told you why...I was embarrassed. I didn’t think you would understand. I was scared that you would leave me because you’d think I was immature or weird or something,” Frank says. 

Gerard sighs. “I wish you would have said something, baby,” he says. “I wouldn’t have left you or anything. And I don’t think you’re weird.”

Frank smiles a bit and gets pleasant butterflies in his stomach at hearing Gerard call him “baby.”

“I’m sorry if I did something to make you not feel comfortable with sharing that with me,” Gerard says. “I never want you to feel like you can’t tell me something.”

“It’s nothing you did, Gerard,” Frank assures his husband. “It was just me being insecure and self-conscious,” he says. 

Gerard goes over and sits down on the couch behind Frank. “Come here,” he says, patting his lap, inviting Frank to sit there.

Frank gets up from the floor, still holding his blankie in one hand and his paci in the other, and plops himself down in Gerard’s lap, leaning his head against his shoulder as Gerard wraps his arms around Frank. Frank sighs contentedly as they sit together in silence for a moment and he’s really happy that Gerard isn’t mad at him after discovering his secret. 

“Would it make you happy if I was your caregiver—your Daddy?” Gerard asks after a while, catching Frank completely off guard.

Frank lifts his head off Gerard’s shoulder and looks up at him, wanting to be sure he’d heard correctly. “Yes,” he says, nodding.

Gerard smiles and gingerly kisses his boy on the forehead. “Okay, Frankie. I’m gonna try my best,” Gerard says.

Frank grins happily and kisses his sweet Daddy on his stubbly cheek. “Thank you, Daddy. I love you so much,” he says.

”I love you, too, baby,” Gerard says.


End file.
